Half Bloods at Hogwarts
by RuRule
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico are chosen to go on a quest to protect Harry Potter in England. They need to pretend that they aren't Half Bloods and make sure that nobody finds out, but will they be able to do that when Harry, Hermione and Ron get suspicious? Read and find out. Review please.


**Hey, I really wanted to do a crossover between Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. It would help me a lot if you would review and help me look for ways to improve this story and give me ideas for future chapters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

We sat quietly around the table located in the main house waiting for Chiron. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and me. We didn't know what we were here for though. Travis and Conor had been sent to get us for unknown reasons and sensed that it was important. After the Giant Wars, all of us were scarred mentally in a variety of ways. Our physical scars healed but our memory's didn't go away. The images of our comrades dying killed us every night. The blood that was spilled on the ground that day was etched into our brain. Every night was like living that day again and again. It had been many months and some of us were able to get past it but for Annabeth and I, we couldn't be separated most of the time. We trained together, swam together, did all the activities together and slept with each other. If we didn't sleep close together, we would feel like one of us abandoned them in Tartarus. Even thinking about it gave me shivers. Annabeth and I were thrown down there together to try to close the doors of death. The only way they could be closed was if someone closed them from the inside. We did that, but after a lot of trouble. We were constantly drained of energy and we would have died if it hadn't been for Nico being so friendly to a giant named Bob. Bob saved us a lot bringing us to various places that we needed to go to in order to defeat close those goddamn doors. Then we had to fight Tartarus in his human form. Damn, that was so hard. But we managed to escape Tartarus. It was almost impossible but we did it and then we defeated Gaia. I'm not going to mention how we defeated Gaia was that would just kill me. I didn't want to remember that day. But all those horrible days spent in Tartarus haunted Annabeth and I at night. It was more comforting to know that Annabeth was there for me and that Annabeth knew that I am there for her. We didn't actually _sleep_ together, well… I won't get into that but we did kiss a lot, and touched each other a lot and… Anyway, the basic topic is that we **needed** each other in order to survive.

Chiron walked in then. In his centaur form, he was quite tall and occasionally had problems with going into cabins. It was quite funny when he busted the door to the Ares cabin. They got so angry but didn't want to anger the centaur. Eventually they were happy because the Hephaestus made them a new one with many new things that can seriously hurt you.

Chiron stood in front of us with a facial expression of guilt all over his face. Immediately we knew that we wouldn't like this. Thalia was the first to speak, "What is it?" The old centaur sighed, "Well, I need you guys to go on a quest. It isn't a bad quest; I just need you to protect someone. There will be no monsters, hopefully, and it is in England. I chose you because I believe it will be good to get out of here." I ran my hand through my hand. "I don't know Chiron, I like being here and as much as England is cool, I don't think that we are ready to be in another quest." Thalia said quietly but her voice had risen to her regular volume. We all nodded our heads in agreement except Annabeth, to whom we all looked at in confusion. "I think that it could be a nice change. I mean, I've personally been dying to go somewhere different and maybe, if this quest really isn't that hard, it could be a good break for us. Not feeling the constant need to think that someone close to us is in trouble." We took this in and then Nico spoke up, "I agree with Annabeth, I've had trouble looking at all of these sad faces and maybe the change in scenery could really help us." I chose to side with Annabeth, since wherever she goes, I go. "I've got to agree with Annabeth and Nico for a variety of reasons but I really think that it could be good. Thalia?" I said. I expected her to glare at me but instead I saw understanding in her eyes when I looked at her. "Fine," she huffed, "I guess it won't be that bad." Annabeth smiled. "As long as I don't see Death Breath 24/7." She added. Nico faked an expression of hurt but was turned into a scowl when Thalia ruffled his hair. "Well it's settled then," Chiron said, "You will leave tomorrow morning but there are a few major things you need to know. The first is that where you are going is a school for the magically gifted. Many, many years ago, Hecate granted 4 people the ability to preform magic. They are called wizards and witches. There are a couple wizard schools but the one you will be attending is the school called Hogwarts." We all snorted which turned into laughing which turned into Nico and me rolling on the floor but when Chiron stomped his foot in annoyance, we quickly stopped and returned to our seats. "As I was saying," Chiron continued, "At this school, a boy named Harry Potter is there. He is the one that you will be guarding. He is a very special boy for he is the only person that will be able to defeat a very evil wizard named Voldemort. He has an army and has recently gained human form. Don't ask what he was before that because I don't know. Harry has had many traumatic experiences and it is best not to question him very harshly. Now if you will get going and try to limit the questions that I might try to answer tomorrow morning. Bye.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I'm going to post the 2nd chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading it and I am going to try to write another chapter for my other story.**

**Bye**

**~RuRule~**


End file.
